True Fear
by KAOSmaster
Summary: Its been 1 whole year since the events of HTTYD2. Hiccup and Astrid now live a happy life together with a new born child. Valka is now head of dragon training and dragon races are now a weekly thing. But a new threat rises on a far away island that is far worse that Drago. Fear doesn't really happen at first. This is a sequel to True Feelings but you don't really need to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Its me! and this is the sequel to 'True Feelings'. You probably already know that this takes place right after HTTYD2 but just to make things clear I'll make a real quick explanation on how this ties in with the movie. Basically, HTTYD2 happened but Hiccup and Astrid were already married, her mom finds out and she becomes happy and blah blah blah, no real explanation needed here actually cause its pretty simple. anyways, on with the actual story.  
**

* * *

Its been 1 whole year since Hiccup defeated Drago. Dragon racing is still a thing and it is done constantly. Every single week, there is a dragon race that will be held. The village is already done being rebuilt. Hiccup and Astrid now have a child who was just born two months ago. Valka is currently the head of dragon training since she knows way more about dragons than Hiccup does. Besides, Hiccup has chiefly duties to attend to. Astrid was the one taking care of their new child. You would think Astrid is not that enthusiastic about taking care of their new child who was a boy and she would rather prefer helping Hiccup with his chiefly duties. If you do then you are wrong. Astrid is very happy taking care of her child. Feeding him,bathing him, sometimes, when the situation requires it Astrid changes him. Most of the time Astrid plays around with him, usually with Stormfly. The child seems to be very fond of the Deadly Nadder and the Nadder feels the same way towards the child. Also, I forgot to mention the child's name, Eric.

Today, there was a dragon race scheduled in the afternoon. Astrid was not allowed to participate as she has to take care of the baby. The participants were of course, Hiccup, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs and Eret. Eret now lives here on Berk. He has his own home now in the village. His dragon trappers are now dragon riders like him.  
Eret, as you might already know rides on Skullcrusher, the Rumblehorn. Skullcrusher grew very fond of his new rider very quickly. Eret and Skullcrusher were a magnificent team. They stopped bandits, pirates and even other dragon trapper who still sail the seas.

Soon, the dragon race was going to begin. Eret, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were already there. Everyone on Berk was there to witness the weekly event. In the middle of the audience is a platform with a 'throne'(**couldn't find a better word**) on it. On the platform was Valka, Gobber and Astrid with Eric in her arms. "Where's Hiccup?" Valka asked, looking at the sky for any sign of her son and his Night Fury. After a few minutes of waiting, the one-legged chief and his dragon finally arrived and landed on the platform.

"So, is everyone ready?" He shouted as he flipped up his mask and sat up straight.

"Yeah, we've been ready like, thirty minutes ago. We're the ones who should be asking you if you're ready." Snotlout replied.

"What? Of course I'm ready!" Hiccup shouted back before flipping down his mask and bending forward. "3,2,1 GO!" Hiccup shouted before launching himself into the air.

"Oh come on! How is that fair?!" Snotlout complained before launching himself into air followed by the others.

"Alright Spitelout, you can sound the horn now!" Gobber shouted. Spitelout ran towards the huge horn and blew. "Well, there's the horn bud, lets do this." Hiccup petted his dragon and dove down. Hiccup, of course was in the lead. Hiccup looked around for sheep. Soon after, he spotted two in the center of the village, trying to hide from the riders. "There bud!" Hiccup said, pointing at the two sheep. Toothless dove down to grab the sheep. Hiccup had one his arms and one more was in Toothless's grip.

Hiccup flew straight towards his net for his first score that will put him in the lead. He slowed down a bit to throw in the sheep before seeing Snotlout right in front of him with a sheep in his arms. "What do you think bud, should we take his sheep and get an extra point?" Hiccup asked his dragon. Toothless didn't reply and instead shot plasma blast near Snotlout and Hookfang causing him to drop his sheep. Toothless quickly dove down, grabbed the sheep and continued flying towards his net.

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" Snotlout shouted.

"Sorry Snotlout but you were to slow! I felt bad for the sheep!" Hiccup shouted back before dropping the three sheep into his net. Everyone else soon followed, scoring their points. "Well, that's three points to Hiccup, two for Eret, one for fishlegs and the twins and zero for Snotlout." Valka announced to the audience. The race kept going, Hiccup in the lead with nine points. Eret though was right behind him with seven points. Snotlout was at two points, the twins were at three points and Fishlegs had five.

"I think its time for the black sheep." Valka said. "Alright, I'll go get the poor thing." Gobber replied before going to fetch the black sheep. Gobber brought the black sheep to the center of the village and put it in some sort of ballista that pointed upwards. He had his hand on the lever, waiting for the horn. Back at the platform, Valka gave Spitelout the signal to blow the horn. Gobber heard the horn. "Have a safe flight!" He said before pulling the lever and launching the black sheep into the air.

"The black sheep!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Its mine!" Ruffnut shouted. "No, its mine!" Tuffnut shouted back before getting into a fight with his equally stupid sister. Hiccup and Toothless flew by Fishlegs, then Snotlout and was about to grab the black sheep but Eret swiftly passed him and grabbed the back sheep.

"You're not winning this time Hiccup. Its my turn to win." Eret said before rushing towards his net. Hiccup then tried to catch up to his opponent. Eret saw Hiccup right behind him and tried evasive maneuvers to try and shake him off. with Eret's skill in flying dragons paired with Skullcrusher's experience gave him the upper hand at the time. Over the past year, Eret has been getting better and flying dragons. He's even better than the other teens. Eret was only a few feet away from winning the race. Eret passed his net and dropped the black sheep. Just as the black sheep enters Eret's net, everyone in the crowd cheered and gave a round of applause for Eret.

"Eret wins with seventeen points!" Valka announced. Eret stood on his dragon and bowed down. "Thank you, thank you everyone. I know, I'm amazing. Best dragon rider the world has ever seen." Eret said with a grin.

Hiccup landed on the platform and took off his mask. He stood next to Astrid and stared at Eret still celebrating his victory on his dragon in the air.

"Aww, daddy lost!" Astrid said to his child. Astrid turned to face his husband. "I can't believe I actually lost." Hiccup said, still staring at Eret.

Hiccup turned to face Astrid and his son. Eric tried reaching out for his father. "I think he wants you to hold him.

Hiccup took Eric from Astrid's arms and held his son. "I love you." Hiccup said before kissing his son in the forehead. Toothless came to take a look at the child. The child held out his hand to touch the Night Fury. Eric giggled and climbed out of his father's arms and onto Toothless. Soon after, the hybrids joined in. They have grown a lot over the past six years. They're almost as big as Toothless now. Toothless went ahead and nuzzled their children. Eric climbed onto Toothless's head and reached out to touch one of the hybrids. Sapphire walked forward and took a look at the child before putting his snout on Eric's hand. The child giggled again and climbed onto Sapphire. Hiccup and Astrid smiled watching their son play around with the dragons.

Eret soon landed on the platform and walked over to Hiccup and said, "So How's it feel like to actually lose?"

"Well, it doesn't fell good." Hiccup replied.

"That's how we feel when you always win." Eret said with a smirk on his face.

"Congrats Eret. You actually beat me." Hiccup said before holding out his hand.

Eret shook his hand and said,"Thank you."

Valka held up her hand as to silence everyone there. "Hiccup, do you have any words to say before we all leave?" Valka asked her son.

"Well, congratulations to Eret for actually beating me this time. Also, I would like to announce that there shall be a feast tonight, to celebrate Eret's first victory today and also my first loss." Everyone cheered knowing there was going to be a feast held tonight.

"Hiccup, I don't think a feast is really necessary." Eret said.

"No, no, no, a feast is totally necessary! This is going to be an important moment in the history of Berk. Everyone shall remember this day as the day Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III lost a dragon race for the first time." Hiccup stated.

"Okay, I'm gonna go home now." Snotlout said before flying back home.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go home too." Fishlegs said as he slowly flew back home.

"I think we're gonna go home too. Call us if something exciting happens." Tuffnut said as he join the others.

"Alright everyone. You can return back to your homes now." Valka said aloud. The vikings went back to their homes one by one until there was no one there except for Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and Eret.

"Well, Hiccup, I'm gonna head back home and rest. I think Skullcrusher needs it too." Eret said as he mounted his Rumblehorn.

"Yeah, Astrid and I are gonna head back home too. See you tonight Eret. See you later mom." Hiccup gave his mother a hug before getting on Toothless. Astrid got on Stormfly and Eric was on Sapphire.

"Sapphire, please don't fly too fast, Eric might fall off." Hiccup told the hybrid. Sapphire just nodded and slowly lifted off and flew back home followed by the other hybrids. Hiccup and Astrid soon followed.

They flew back to their newly built home which right outside the village. Their home was huge compared to others. Right at the side of the house there was a huge door that allowed Stormfly to stay inside with Toothless and the hybrids in their own room. The master bedroom was quite big. It had a drawing table for Hiccup, a wardrobe half the size of the wall, Hiccup and Astrid's bed, a cradle for Eric, a round table with two seats, a chest and even a safe. The living room had a small fire pit and seats for the family to just rest. There was an empty room which was supposed to be Eric's bedroom when he grows up. The kitchen had a furnace for cooking and a dining table for the family. There was a small armory with a small forge inside for Hiccup. There was a cellar underground, thanks to a Whispering Death. In the cellar, Hiccup kept various documents, treaties and other chiefly stuff.

Anyways, back to what was happening. Hiccup and his family arrived at their home and got inside. Astrid took Eric from Sapphire and put him in his cradle in their room. Hiccup sat down in the living room with a tankard of mead in his right hand. Astrid walked up to Hiccup and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all." Hiccup replied before taking a sip of his mead and putting it down. Soon after that, they heard a knock on the door and heard a familiar voice that they haven't heard in years.

"Guys, could you please open the door. Wait, can you even hear? This is one hell of a huge house you've got here." The voice said.

"I'm coming!" Astrid shouted as she got up and walked towards the door. She opened the door and gasped at seeing the person she saw right in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, kinda got carried away with sth. Anyways, chapter 2 is here.**

"Astrid, who is it?" Hiccup asked from his seat.

Astrid stood at the door, still staring at the person in front of her. "Umm, hi." was all the person said.

It took a while for Astrid to finally say something and softly said, "Destrix?"

"so you do remember me! wait, how do you know its me?" He asked.

"Cause you're wearing the exact same armor you were wearing the last time I saw you." She replied.

Hiccup who was still too tired and lazy to get up instead asked her,"Astrid, who is it? Why are you just standing there?"

Astrid stepped aside to reveal the man at the door. He waved his hand at Hiccup and said 'Hi'.

"Who's this?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh come on, you seriously don't recognize me? Your wife did!"

"Sorry, am I suppose to know you? I don't remember ever meeting a heavily armored guy in black with a cape, mask and hood." Hiccup said, standing up.

"Alright, that's it, I'm leaving." Destrix was about to leave when Astrid stopped him.

"Okay wait, please don't leave. Hiccup, don't tell me you seriously don't remember who this is?!" Astrid asked his husband. Destrix was still standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Sorry but I don't know who this man is."

"Right, of course. Now that you're chief you just forget what others have done for you. Great. Yeah, I'm just some random guy who knows you. Legit logic." The man said.

Suddenly, they heard a cry coming from the master bedroom. "I'll go and check on Eric, you two catch up, okay?" Astrid said before rushing up the stairs to attend to her son. Hiccup stood there just looking around the room. Destrix really felt like punching Hiccup in the face at the time. "How can you seriously not remember me Hiccup." Destrix asked, breaking the silence.

"I saved the hybrids remember? I'm your protector! Well, I _was _but still!"

"Wait, my protector? Wait, you're the guy that put an arrow through Alvin, right?"

"So you do remember me!"

They both let out a laugh and smiled. Hiccup invited Destrix to sit down with him and gave him a tankard of mead. Hiccup just told Destrix everything that had happened when he wasn't around. Hiccup told him about his mom, Drago, Eret, What happened to Stoick, the rebuilding of the village and their child.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I should have been there." Destrix said, putting down his tankard of mead. Hiccup let out a sigh and said, "Its okay. I don't blame you for his death. I just wish he was still here you know. I could use some tips on being chief. I know I'll never be the great chief he was."

"No, you won't. You'll be an even greater one. I know it."

"Thanks Destrix."

"Just call me Des. Everyone else calls me Des, its easier."

"Okay then."

Soon after, Astrid came down with Eric in her arms, sound asleep. She took a seat next to Hiccup and said, "So how's it going you two. Everything okay now?"

"Yeah. So that's your kid? He's cute. What did you say his name was?" Destrix asked.

"His name is Eric." Astrid replied.

"So Des, why are you here anyway?" Hiccup asked, changing the topic.

"Well, I just came by to visit. Its been so long since I was here and also, I'm gonna be living here a while." He replied.

"Wait, living here?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I'm assigned to this Island so, this is my new home. So, is there anywhere I can stay?"

"Well, there's the guest home but I think you deserve something better. How 'bout you stay here? You can stay in Eric's room for now." Astrid suggested.

"Thanks Astrid." Des said before standing up and saying, "See you later guys."

"Wait, where are you going?" Hiccup said, standing up.

"I'm gonna go do what I was sent here to do." Des replied.

"Well, are you going to be at the feast tonight? And, before you ask, its to celebrate my loss and Eret's victory in dragon racing." Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I think I can make it. See you guys tonight then." Destrix said before exiting the home and patrolling the island. Hiccup gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek before going to get some fish from the docks to feed the dragons. Astrid walked back upstairs and gave Eric a kiss on the forehead before putting him back in his cradle. She walked back down the stairs and entered the dragon's room. She woke up Stormfly and the hybrids and said, "Hey Stormfly, wanna go flying?"

Stormfly nodded in response, trying not to wake up her mate. Astrid smiled and petted her dragon. She faced the hybrids and said, "Could you guys take care of Eric for me?"

The hybrids nodded and ran all the way upstairs to the master bedroom. Astrid opened the huge door to the dragon's room and mounted Stormfly. Stormfly slowly walked outside, careful not to wake Toothless up. Astrid went to close the huge doors,remounted Stormfly and swiftly took off.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was already in the mead hall for the feast. Eret was also there talking to some people. Hiccup though, was nowhere to be seen. Astrid was already there, waiting for her husband, with Eric in her arms. No one had seen the chief at all since he came back from the docks. People started wondering where the chief was. Valka was starting to get worried. She sat down at the table next to Astrid.

Hiccup himself was just outside talking to Destrix. Hiccup had spent the whole day searching for the man. Destrix can be a hard guy to find sometimes. Destrix only focused on doing his duty. He didn't seem to enthusiastic about being social with everyone on the island. It took some time for Hiccup to convince Destrix to attend the feast but of course, Hiccup succeeded in convincing the guardian as he can be very persuasive .

Everyone in the mead hall turned to face the entrance of the hall when the huge doors opened to reveal Hiccup and Destrix. The people of Berk didn't know who Destrix was. Valka was very wary of the man standing next to Hiccup. Something about the way he looked seemed to be quite suspicious to Valka.

"There you are!" Eret shouted from the center of the hall, holding a tankard of mead in his right hand. "We've all been waiting for you Hiccup! Are you ready to celebrate defeat?" Eret asked.

"Yeah. Again, congratulations on beating me. But don't get too used to it cause it will never, NEVER happen again." Hiccup replied.

"Oh don't be so sure Hiccup. I mean, its me! Eret Son of Eret!"

"I'm serious. Don't get used to it. You will never ever beat me again."

"Alright, alright. You two can settle down now." Valka said from her seat before standing up and saying, "Alright everyone, give a round of applause to Eret for his victory and Hiccup's defeat." Everyone did what they were told and gave a round of applause. Valka held up her hand to silence everyone and said, "Alright, let the feast begin! I hope all of you enjoy your food and have a good night."

Everyone cheered and started taking their food. Hiccup was just about to go take his food when Destrix grabbed his shoulder and said,"I'm gonna go".

'Wait, why?! You just got here. C'mon, enjoy the feast. Grab some food and enjoy it. Trust me, whoever cooks this food, he or she is amazing."

"Fine." Destrix replied.

Destrix proceeded to take his food and went to sit with Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and Eret.

The feast went well. Once everyone was done with the feast, they all left and went back to their own homes. Destrix, Hiccup and Astrid cleaned up the hall while Eret and Valka grabbed the plates, bowls and tankards and cleaned them. Eric was under the care of Sapphire back home. After that, they all went back to their homes.

Valka went back home and went to sleep as she was quite tired. When Hiccup, Astrid, and Destrix got home, they all went to sleep except for Destrix. He sneaked out to continue his duty while everyone else was asleep.

Destrix sat down at the cliff near the docks, staring out into the ocean. He didn't realize that Stormless saw him walk out of the house and followed him. Destrix could sense that someone was watching him but decided to ignore it. Stormless however, felt the urge to come closer to the man. He slowly walked over to him.

Destrix could feel the presence of someone behind him. Destrix swiftly turned around and unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the dragon. Stormless backed up a bit, wide eyed and afraid. Destrix let out a sigh and sheathed his blade. "Sorry. I thought you were a threat. Relax." Destrix said to reassure the young dragon. Destrix sat back down and gestured the young dragon to come and sit next to him. Stormless eased down and walked over to Destrix and sat down next to him.

"So what's your name?" Destrix asked the dragon. "Don't bother trying to write something on the ground or something like that. I can understand you."

"Stormless turned to face Destrix with a surprised look on his face. "_Really? How?"_

"Its a compulsory thing that everyone back at Paragon has to learn."

_"Oh. Well, my name's Stormless. You're Destrix right?"_

"Nice to meet you Stormless. And yes, I am Destrix. Wait, how'd you my name?"

_"I overheard you and Hiccup talk together when you first got here. You're the one that saved me and my siblings right?"_

"No, I just helped Hiccup and Astrid do that. Anyways, do you have a rider?"

_"No."_

"Why?"

_"I don't know. I guess people don't want to form a bond with me cause I'm a_ hybrid."

"But that's what makes you more awesome! I for one would love to have you as my dragon."

_"Really? Are you serious?"_

"Of course. I'm like, the only one in Paragon who still doesn't have a companion yet. Some have a freaking Zyrok. Me? I barely have an ant." Destrix said with a sigh.

Stormless nudged Destrix and said, _"How 'bout me?"_

"I'd love to have you as my companion but we barely know each other. We've only just found out each other's name. Is it really that simple?"

_"We can form a bond now and get to know each other and actually 'bond' later."_

"Oh. So, how do I do this?"

_"Just hold out your hand."_

Destrix did as he was told. Stormless stared at Destrix's hand for a while before putting his snout on Destrix's hand. Stormless backed up a bit before Destrix said, "So, that's it?"

_"Yup. Not that hard was it"_

"Yeah. Okay, you should go back home and get some sleep. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

_"Nah, I'm gonna stay here with you. I'm gonna take a nap. Good night Des."_

"Good night."

They both just stayed at that cliff until morning. Stormless didn't wake up after his 'nap'. Destrix however didn't go to sleep and stayed awake all the way.


End file.
